Cinderella: Kon Style
by YinsYang
Summary: Rei Kon lives with his stepmother and her horrible daughters. But they know something about him he doesn't want getting out. For him, it will mean death. Major KR, rated T just to be safe.
1. A Usual Day, Or Not

A/N: IIIII'MMMM BACK! Don't worry, I haven't given up on 'Island of Lions and Snakes', it's just that I'm taking a little break to start this new story.

Bring on the flames, for I shall point and laugh! MWUHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I only own Hikari and Myako Kon. But, if I did own Beyblade, Rei and Kai would be making out so much! I mean, come on! They make such a nice couple. And Mariah would be dead.

Okay, just a few notes on who's who.  
Rei: Cinderella (but still a guy), Kai: Sexy Prince Charming, Judy Tate: Evil Step-Mama (I couldn't remember any other female adult), Mariah and Hilary: Evil Step-Sistas, Tyson and Max: Soldiers and friends of Kai (miraculously), Voltaire: The King and the guy who made all the Nekos go bye-bye (evil!), Boris: The King's Right-Hand-Man (evil too!), And…Uh….I think that's it.

Chappy 1: A Usual Day, Or Not

Daylight shined into the small attic room, illuminating an old, single bed, a bureau with broken doors and a little bookshelf. Upon the bed was a body covered by a tattered and thin blanket. A head rested against the flat pillow, long raven hair spilled around it. Even longer locks disappeared under the sheet. An eyelid cracked open as the first sunny beam came across his face, revealing liquid gold ovals. It vanished under the lid again, a moan escaped his throat as the body curled into a ball, savoring the warmth before surrendering to the day. "REI!" Two shrieking voices called from the lower floors. "REI GET DOWN HERE NOW!" They continued.

The boy quickly rolled out of his bed despite his exhaustion. He had stayed up all night washing the walls, as ordered by Ms. Tate, and only got a selected few hours to sleep. Gray bags now made their home under his eyes. "Coming, coming." He called tiredly. He quickly slipping out of his sleeping-clothes into his everyday-clothes. He had a slim body, with fair skin. A jet black waterfall reaching his knees was tied back with a faded red ribbon. He pushed the attic door down and hurried to the calling voices.

Rei was met by two girls as he turned into the other hallway. One had dark pink hair with fiery rose eyes. She wore a pale pink nightgown with white lace. The other was a brunette with blazing auburn eyes, dressed in a yellow nightgown. "Where have you been? Sleeping away like the lazy cat you are!" the brunette spat.  
"I'm sorry, Hilary, I"  
"We said we wanted our breakfast early, didn't we? Now our schedules are ruined and we'll have to spend even less time at the tailors!" The pink one complained.

"Forgive me, Mariah. If you tell me what you want for breakfast, I can get working right away." The raven haired boy tried to calm their enflamed tempers.

Hilary stuck her nose up. "French toast, golden brown with warm honey drizzled on top. I also want some tea and a bowl of blueberries with sugar.."

"I want oatmeal with sliced of cinnamon apples in it, freshly squeezed orange juice with NO pulp, and a wedge or rye bread with blueberry jam spread evenly across. " Mariah answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

He nodded. "I'll get on that presently."

"Have you forgotten me?" A sly voice came from behind, causing Rei to jump and turn. It was, of course, Ms. Tate. "Well, since you're already making the girls breakfast, you should make mine as well. Devilled eggs with a dash of pepper, on a piece of buttered toast, a lemon poppy seed muffin and I'd also like some tea." (A/N: God, this is making me hungry!)

He nodded obediently, despite the enormous order. "Yes, ma'am." He retired to the kitchen to begin the gruesome work. He didn't mind cooking, it was just the pace he was expected to do so. And hour later, he brought the girls their meals. They spat their complaint At the non-existent flaws of the food, but ate greedily anyway. Ms. Tate wasn't so callous, but her voice was sly and hint of threat did not go unnoticed. She was a coiled viper, ready to strike when she pleased.

It was noon now, and Rei had washed the laundry and did the dished. He was permitted an hour's rest before sweeping the floors and washing the windows. His stepmother and stepsisters were out in town to have new dressed fitted, but still he could not be in that house. He slipped to the forest lake behind the house estate. He was glad they lived in the country.

He slipped his already bear feet into the water, smiling at the cool sensation. Golden eyes looked up to observe the sky. It was here his mother and father met. Hikari Kon was a beautiful woman, long red hair and two gold coins for eyes. She also had fangs and pointy ears. For you see, she was a Neko-jin, the last of her kin. Neko-jin, cat/human hybrids, were feared and hunted to extinction. Or so it was thought. The feline blood of his people ran through Rei's veins and Rei's veins alone. Myako Kon was another story. He was a rich lord with a large estate and many women chasing after his money. He fell for Hikari because she didn't love his wallet. Her people valued water, not gold. He hid her during the Slaughtering, making her the only survivor. They had a child, Rei, but Hikari died nine years later. Myako married Judy Tate out of misery, but died shortly after joining the military. Judy inherited everything, and showed her two daughters with anything money could buy. Instead of turning her hated stepson into the authorities, she made him their servant. Seven years have passed, and he was still a prisoner to them.

He gave a heavy sigh, running his tongue over his ancestral canines. Mariah had described his kind as a plague, but her knew better.

The crimson ribbon in his hair loosened as the wind came blowing. It carried the fabric as Rei chased and tried to reclaim it, long ebony hair flowing loose. It caught in the branches of a rose bush by the time it had led him far away from the lake. He reached in and plucked it out, wincing as a thorn sliced the skin open on the back of his hand in between the index and thumb. He quickly tied his hair back before sucking on his bleeding cut. It was then he realized he was lost. If he wasn't home before he had to resume his chores, Ms. Tate would kill him! And all because of the stupid wind.

The wind! That was it! He would just walk into the wind since he was running with the wind when he was chasing his ribbon. 'Foolproof.' Rei smiled, then, he smelt it. His nose scrunched up as his took in the scent of an animal, no, nor than one. The scent was unpleasant to his feline senses. A sudden growl caused his to jump for the second time that day. Looking into the bushed, pure gold was bet by hungry oranges. His heart began to race, and he began to run.

He heard the wolves barking, running after him. Twig and branches tried to hold him back by catching his clothing as he fled for his life. He smelt the animals coming closer and closer. He couldn't outrun them. His eyes darted here and there, landing on a low branch. He reached up as he ran to up, and pulled himself up. He scampered into higher branches, looking down to see snapping jaws, dripping with saliva. 'Kami, have I done something wrong?' His mind asked desperately. He watched the scruffy gray and brown pack animals circle the tree. Some had their front paws on the trunk, barking up at him. He was the cat in a tree, trapped by dogs. It didn't look like they would give up soon. Maybe they wouls wait until he starved and fell out of the tree from exhaustion, or maybe they would try and run up the tree. They did look hungry. Whatever way thing went, he was doomed.

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY VERMIN!" A voice waked Rei from his despair.

A/N: Review please. Gah, this is SO long, longer than I've ever written. I guess I wanted to start out with a bang. Anyway, REVIEW!. 


	2. I Wouldn't Hurt You

A/N: Hugs Super Chicken, Cheese-4-eva, YumiUlrich4ever, Tala666, shadowoftheredmoon, and Ice Spirit Thanks for reviewing my first chapter!  
Just to let y'all know, I plan to write a chapter every week.

Chappy 2: I Wouldn't Hurt You

Rei watched in awe as a young man with midnight blue hair and slate bangs chased off the wolves, smacking their heads with the flat of a silver sword. He wore clothes of black with red trim. His arms and legs glittered with silver armor. On his pale cheeks were painted two dark blue triangles each. Blood red eyes were visible under his wild bangs. The demi-neko's heart leaped when he saw a large black wolf spring from behind the man at his back.

"Behind you!" He yelled. The other turned swiftly, sinking the sword into the wolf's soft flesh . As it fell to the grassy earth, the others fled in terror. Rei watched the places where he had last seen them leave, afraid they might come back.

"You can come down now." He jumped as the man spoke, almost sarcastically, as he wiped the blood from his blade with a handkerchief

"Uh, right." Rei said sheepishly to himself, climbing out of the tree. He felt the eyes of the slate banged man on him. Turning around, he got a better look at him. He was very handsome, and tall, with pale skin. He also looked about seventeen winters. That was rather surprising since Rei thought such skilled swordsmen would be older than that. Then again, he had never gone anywhere public in seven years. He watched the other study him for a bit, then he saw eyebrows narrowing.

"You're….You're a Neko-jin." He remarked, bewilderment in his voice. As the last word was said, Rei bolted into the forest.

He was found out, and now he would be hunted down and killed, just like the rest of them! He didn't want to die yet! He liked life, just not his life. He could hear the man running after him. 'He's going to catch me and kill me! Just like that wolf!' He imagined the blade sinking into beneath the black fur of it's belly, blood following. 'Filthy vermin' he had called the creatures. Rei clenched his eyes together, scared of what might happen if he stopped running.

Suddenly, he found himself plummet as the earth trenched downward. He stumbled, unable to keep his footing, and tumbled down the dirt drop. Finally he stopped in the ditch and laid there, stationary, giving of a moan of pain. The trench had been rocky. He rubbed his bruised side, to exhausted to get up and continue running. Nor did he hear the man sliding down the trough to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Rei began to squirm despite how sore he was.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He didn't believe him. He wasn't about to give in to a stranger who knew what he was. Especially one with a sword.

Rei tried to sit up, but he was on his (non-bruised) side so that didn't help. He laid back down, his bruised side aching like there was no tomorrow. He felt himself being rolled onto his back and turned so his back rested on the diagonal dirt wall. He opened his eyes to see the man had knelt down to face him. He seemed…concerned.

"Leave me alone." The Neko-jin managed to say, black slits in gold glared at black rounds in red.

The man rose a brow, his attitude altering to smugness. "You're hurt and you have no clue where you are. Believe me, it's not hard to tell you're lost. If you did know where you were, you wouldn't have run towards this trench. If I let you be, then those wolves will come back and tear you to shreds like a rag doll. Canines are excellent at smelling out cats." He snidely commented. "But if you prefer to die, then by all means, go ahead." He stood up but didn't move, waiting for Rei to say something.

He frowned, suddenly feeling a little guilty. "But…I'm a-"

"Neko-jin? Yes, I know. You don't have to be a genius to figure that out. You're eyes practically scream 'I'm a kitty'." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

The man's attitude didn't enflame Rei with rage like it should have. Instead, he found it rather….welcoming, in spite of the fact he was being scolded. "But, won't you k-kill me? I mean…Every other Neko-jin was killed…."

There was a pause, no quick, livid words or lectures. He looked into those red eyes. Finally he spoke. "I told you, I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not going to be the one to wipe a species from the face of the earth."

At last Rei believed him. He was able to stand up, with a little help from his savior. He smiled up at the man, who was still holding his arm as if the hurt boy would collapse any moment. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for accusing you."

He smiled back. "I guess it's to be expected, you being the last of your kin and all." He paused. "You should go home and wash up. You're covered in dirt." He pointed out.

Rei jumped. "Oh right!" he began to panic. "Do you know how to get to the lake?"

"Of course I do, I'm-"

"Good cause I need to get there and FAST!"

The man smirked, put his fingers to his mouth and gave a long whistle. Almost immediately, a large black stallion came charging through the woods, rich crimson reins and a saddle equipped. Rei jumped back. He had never seen such a large horse. The old mare that Ms. Tate owned, Bitsy, was a lot smaller than this beast. What astounded him even more was that the man was now picking him up, with ease I might add, and setting him on the back of the horse. He then got up in front of him and took up the reins. "to the lake, Blazer, and let's make it snappy." The creature bolted into a run with such speed Rei would have fallen off if his didn't hold onto the man's waist. What worried him, even MORE than the stallion, was if the Tates finished with the tailor early and beat him home.

A/N: Wow, that took longer than expected. Course I only had half of it written down and I had type the rest off the top of my head. Y'see, I write out the chapters on paper and then I copy them down to the computer. It's a lot easier, cause I have a lot of free time at school.  
Speaking of which, I might not get next weeks chapter up as soon cause it's exam-central and I have to study. Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEWING IS GOOD! 


	3. Before and After Fate Meetings

A/N: I'm so popular! I've got more reviews than my first story, and it has a lot more chapters! EEE! I love my reviewers! I can't believe I haven't gotten a flame yet!Okay, very important to the fans. I think I'm going to start an email list. Each time I update, I'll email the people on the list. But before I put this into action, tell me if it's a good idea.  
On with…..

Chappy 3: Before and After Fate Meetings

Earlier that morning, Kai was sitting in his luxurious room, reading as usual. Today it was a book on peasant revolutions. Terribly fascinating and somewhat gruesome thing happened to the revolutionists. He was in the middle of 'Daisy Thompson's' execution when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, he marked his place and got up to answer it.

He was greeted by a boy, a year or so younger than himself with peach skin and untamed golden hair spiked around his head. He was shorter and happier, with eyes that reminded Kai of sunny days at the beach. Some people questioned how the two could get along. The boy wore his hunting gear, and Kai didn't have to guess twice at what he would be asked.

"Alright, Max, I'm coming." He gave in when given the 'puppy dog look'. He thought is weird that a young man of his stature could still use such a primitive method of persuasion. 

Max gave a pleased smile. "Yay! Now meet Tyson and me outside by the stables in fifteen minutes, okay? He's already getting our horses ready, but no your of course. We all know Blazer has a special hatred for Tyson, heh." Kai pushed the rambling blond out of the doorway. "Okay, okay, just let me get dressed." He shut the door. Max was certainly a chatter box, you couldn't shut him up unless you put a knife to his throat or shoved him and Tuson in a closet. 'Course, the first choice was always more sound appropriate.

Kai got dressed into his black hunting clothes, a little red just to personalize them. Going out was better than listening to his grandfather preach about the importance of marrying an 'acceptable' woman, one who can bear loads of children, who doesn't mind her husband sleeping around, good manners, a face and form to show off to guests, and who did all the housework, not that it need be doing. Kai didn't want someone like that. He wanted someone unique, with a bit of fire in them, and someone who loved him that he could love back. And it wasn't a well kept secret that he preferred women AND men. His grandfather was just trying to push him towards the women's direction.

Quietly he stepped into the hallway. Sunlight filtered through the pretty glass windows, warmth spreading throughout his body. He wasn't so much a day person as a night person, but he did love the new sun's rays. He slipped through the gray halls and down several staircases. Walls were decorated with beautiful tapestries and floors with luxurious carpets. Stain glass windows allowed light to brighten up the place. As he came to the great oak doors of the entrance hall, he no longer went unnoticed.

"Get back here, Prince Kai." Boris, the King's right-hand-man shouted from across the hall. "Your grandfather wishes to see you about important issues."

He turned to face the ugly, purple-haired man. He had hated him since he was a child. "Well, you can tell Grandfather those important issues can wait. I'm going out for a while." With that, he pulled open the doors and escaped from his hell in home.

He met Max outside the stables, with Tyson by his side naturally. Tyson had navy blue hair, tanned skin, and was a little taller than Max but shorter than Kai. He was also slightly chubby. His eyes were a grayish blue, that captured the essence of the clouds on a stormy day. He too wore hunting clothes. He and Max stood, holding the reins to their horses. Max had a palomino mare and Tyson had a white and brown paint mare.

"Go get that beast." The blunette said. "Tried to bite me when I passed his stall." He glared at Kai as the prince grinned at the news. He went inside and prepared his jet black Arabian stallion, and they were soon off. 

It didn't please Tyson and Max that he had ditched them, but Kai didn't really appreciate the constant blabbering of the two. I mean, really. Who talks when you're trying to hunt? He had sneaked away and five minutes later had found a pack of wolves that had trapped a poor boy up a tree. He had chased them away the rabid creatures and the boy had the nerve to run away from him! Well, he couldn't really blame him. He was the last Neko-jin in the world. And it wasn't hard to tell. He had VERY pretty golden eyes, just like a cat. Kai believed that the eyes were a window into a person's soul, and those ones windowed purity and beauty. He had dropped the raven-haired boy off at the lake as he requested, receiving a quick thanks as he dashed into the bushes. Kai was sad to see him go. He was still hurt and he wanted to help. The Neko-jin seemed very shy and paranoid, so he doubted he would accept his help. He had just wished he had asked the boy's name.

Kai now stood in front of his grandfather's throne, the old man sitting in it. Boris was standing at his side. "Kai, I'm disappointed in you. You're going to be of age soon and you still haven't picked out a suitable bride. What's worse is that you continually bend my rules to go gallivanting around that unsanitary forest with those two knight friends of yours!" There was a low growl at the back of his voice.

Kai frowned with distaste. "With all due respect, listening to you lecture me about the same thing everyday won't exactly make me obey them." He said with a little venom in his tone.

"Well then," the King started, "I think it's time I revealed the bit of news I was going to tell you earlier. I'm arranging a ball in three days. Everyone in the land will be invited, and you must pick out a wife or else I'll throw you in the cell with the red haired schizophrenic murderer." (A/N: There's Tala!)

Kai frowned. Oh, how he hated this old geezer. He was ashamed they were related. But even he did not wish to spend time around the crazy killer in the cell. The thief in the next cell, lavender haired he was, seemed not to make sense anymore. (A/N: Bryan.) "Fine, I'll choose someone." He turned, but stayed there for a moment before started towards the doors. "Just don't be shocked if you gain a grandson-in-law."

A/N: How was that? I promise more Rei in the next chapter. REVIEW! 


	4. My Father's Clothes

A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short, but I promise this chapter will be longer. I decided, since it's Saturday and I have a lot of free time, I would get a head start. Oh okay, I just like getting reviews. But that's still a good reason, no?  
Plus, I wanna get Rei into his ball duds.

Chappy 4: My Father's Clothes

Rei looked up from scrubbing the floors as the door opened. Ms. Tate and her daughters walked in, carrying a stuffed bag each. The blonde woman's eyes fell on the boy, but she said nothing. Up the stairs she went, leaving him with Mariah and Hilary.

The brunette looked down at him, eyes vicious as always. Rei felt as if he had shrunk under her stare. Unknown to him, she was searching for any sign that he had disobeyed her mother in any way. At last she looked less intensely and threw her bag at him to catch. He slipped on the slick, jade-coloured floors but managed to grab hold of it before it fell into the suds. He caught Mariah's with a little more ease.

"Put them away for us in alphabetical order according to colour." The pinkette barked. "I want to be able to pick out my magenta dress with my eyes closed!"

"Come, Mariah. Mother wouldn't be please if we skipped our music lesson talking to rubbish such as this." Hilary linked arms with her sister as they strutted into another hallway.

Rei got up and made his way up the stairs, a bag in each hand. It had been three hours since he had returned home. It was a good thing he made it before them, and thanks to a stranger of all people! He was having mixed feelings about that man. He was sure kind, but he did know what he was. He couldn't help thinking he would be reported to the authorities, and any day some big soldiers would barge into the house, drag him out and throw him in some dark cage before stabbing him to death. He entered Mariah's pink-infested room and started putting away her clothes away. The man had eyes like fire, dancing and burning on blood. His eyes were very demoniac, and Rei wondered if her could trust them.

As he ,made his way to Hilary's room, he heard a knock at the front door. He set the bag down and hurried downstairs. He opened the door and a letter was thrust into his face.

"G'day sir! Letter 'ere for the head of household." A short brunette boy said quickly. It seemed he had a package of the same letters under his arm. "Should be off now, plenty more to deliver!" With that, he hurried off back down the road.

Rei looked down at the letter, It was sealed with red wax with a symbol stamped into it; a crown with wings on each side. 'I better take this to Ms. Tate.' Quickly he made his way to the music room where someone was apparently killing a violin. He opened the door, seeing Mariah desperately trying the play the poor, crying instrument and Hilary singing terribly to the music, if you could call it that. The older woman's eyes darted to him, and the music stopped.

"WHY are you disrupting my lesson!" She hissed, her voice poisonous.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but a boy did come to the door and gave a letter to me with the seal of a winged crown." Rei explained, holding the letter to her. "He said it was for the head of household."

She snatched it out of his slender fingers eagerly, ripping apart the envelope to get the single card of parchment. She read it aloud.

"To Whom It May Concern,

You are invited to a ball on the seventeenth of July to determine who the prince will wed,. Everyone living with you, be them young or old, is invited as well and expected to attend.

Sincerely,  
King Voltaire"

Hilary and Mariah gave exaggerated gasps, then started to talk rapidly to each other, despite the fact they weren't really listening to the other. Rei thought they might be on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Girls! Girls!" Ms. Tate shouted over their high voices. The two immediately fell silent at the sound of their mother's voice. "Now girls, I'm sure you're very eager about this, as am I. But keep in mind you have to act very lady-like when we go to the ball." She said strictly.

"Excuse me." The boy came into the conversation, drawing the three's attention. "Do I get to go too? I mean, it did say everyone." You could tell he was very hesitant about that question.

Although the brunette and the pinkette started laughing hysterically, Ms. Tate seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, yes, it did say everyone." That got her daughters to stop laughing like hyenas. "I guess if you can find something nice to wear and if you get all your chores done in time that day you may come with us."

Rei smiled. "Thank you so much! I really owe you for this!" Rei smiled and exited with room with high hopes.

Mariah rushed to her mother. "Why are you doing this! It's not right!" Hilary too began to protest about her decision.

"Girls, please. You do not see the good side of my choice." She said slyly, and the two quieted. "Allow me to explain. You see, I plan to give the boy extra errands that day, and if he somehow manages to get done in time, he'll have nothing to wear. I'll make sure of that. And if, by some wild chance, he is able to go, the castle is crawling with soldiers. One of them is bound to recognize him for what he is." She grinned evilly.

Mariah and Hilary looked to each other and smirked. The three shared a good laugh before resuming their lessons.

That evening, after Rei was finished all his chores and had made supper and washed the dishes, he stood in front of the bureau with the broken doors in his room. He took out a set of clothing, once owned by his father. The Chinese tunic was white, trimmed with gold. The pants were black and there was a red sash to go around the waist. Lastly, there was a pair of Chinese slippers to go with the outfit. He smiled at it proudly. It was a good thing he had saved them. He would wear his father's old clothes to the ball.

Rei hugged the material the his chest. He missed his father terribly, and his mother. But Myako and Hikara were gone, and were never coming back. He used to wonder if his parents left him because they didn't want him when he was smaller. But that couldn't be true. His strongest and happiest memories were with his parents. He remembered the time they were out on a grassy hill, Rei couldn't remember were, he was only six at the time. His mother had fixed a picnic for her husband and her son. They ate, talked and laughed. Afterwards, he remembered playing tag with Daddy. Mommy watched with loving eyes at the man trying to catch his quick son. Obviously he took after her.

Rei remembered how pretty Mommy looked then. She had long hair, as long as his was presently. It was a beautiful foxy red, wavy and somewhat curled parted bangs. She was a young mother, and didn't even look like she had had a child. Her skin was naturally pale, as was she skinny and short. Rei thought she had been wearing a creamy coloured dress that ended below her knees with short sleeves, a green sash around her waist tied into a bow at the back. She was naturally attractive, not hiding behind make-up or vivid dresses like the ladies in town wore. She let her hair flow freely around her, instead of keeping it back or up. Most importantly, her golden ovals were filled with kindness and affection.

Daddy, however, was a tall and strong man. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, like chocolate, Hikari used to recall. He had been wearing a white, red and black Chinese outfit that day. He always did look best in his native clothing. His skin was nicely tanned, not too dark, not too light. Rei remembered there were two Daddy's; Business Daddy and Family Daddy. He liked the latter the best. He wasn't afraid to show Rei how to climb onto the roof, or how to swim in the lake. If he was in any trouble at all, he could always could on his dad. On that day, his had scraped his knee and had started crying. Quickly his father had torn a piece of cloth from his clothing to wrap the wound up. After that, he had given his son a hug, which had made him feel a lot better. Mother had kissed the scar, and the pain was forgotten.

Rei wiped his eye with the lower part of his palm. He missed his mother and father so much. He sniffed a bit, trying to keep himself from crying even more. He could still smell his father on the clothes, even after all these years. He knew he would never be able to fit properly into them, but his father's clothes were better than his anyway.

A/N: sniff Poor Rei. My poor little orphaned Rei. Such a hard life you lead.

Okay, so you've sampled Rei's childhood, and I tried to make his mom as pretty as possible and his dad as dad-like as possible. (You know, all protective and stuff. Don't ask me, I don't have a dad.) I spent a good four hours on this so I hope you like it!  
REVIEW! 


	5. Prison Break

A/N: Ah, good old summer vacation. I think I speak for everyone when I say 'Yay! Now she (in my case, 'I',) has more time to write!' I should get on with this. I'm late with the update as it is.

Chappy 5:

Kai woke up to a furious knocking on his door. The prince groaned, not wanting to leave his comfy bed. But alas, the knocking did not cease. In fact, in increased. He growled as he jumped out of bed and stomped over to the doorway, obviously VERY annoyed with the person on the other side. He turned the knob and two bodies stumbled through, laughing like idiots. Immediately Kai knew who it was; Tyson and Max. They had probably done something stupid, like ransacking the kitchen or pranking Osuma, another soldier, and his friends. Before the slate-banged man could protest, Max's hand was on his mouth. Tyson put his ear to the door.

"I can't believe they did that!" A voice from outside the door said as they passed. "When I get my hands on them, they'll think twice before snogging in MY pantry!"

After the footsteps were gone, the blonde and the blunette started howling with laughter. Kai pushed Max's hand off his mouth, not amused. But he tolerated it because they were the only open gay couple he knew, and he almost admired HOW open they were. Yet, sometimes it was foolish. Like right now.

"Please tell me you didn't make out on any food." Kai asked, hoping for a negative.

The shortest young man grinned. "No, Tyson was eating it all before we even started."

"I said the only way to stop my mouth was to use his." Tyson smirked, giving a loving, but still mischievous, glance to his boyfriend.

The prince frowned. "Spare me the details, please. Keep your personal business personal."

Max rose a brow, smile widening. "Well, sure, we can keep ours personal, but no one said anything about you."

"Don't you-"

"Oh, you know we're going to interrogate you after your little party." Tyson cut in. "Surrounded by handsome men and beautiful women all evening! I'm so jealous!" Max shot his a glare, but it went unnoticed.

Kai glared daggers at the two. It was too early in the morning to talk to the clowns. He shoved them back through the door. "Go bother someone else. Not the cook, you've probably traumatized the poor woman. And don't come back unless you want a foot in the ass." (A/N: The perfect gesture of love!)

Kai slammed the door shut. Kami! Those two were annoying! He fell back onto his four-poster, king-sized bed. His sheets were black, as was the comforter. Transparent black curtains hung around the divan and the pillows were cased in ebony black, an ebony that reminded him of one such neko-jin.

God dammit! Two days and he still couldn't get the eighth wonder of the world out of his mind. Kai pulled the blankets over his head, burrowing into one of his goose down pillows. It wasn't natural to look that pretty, no, beautiful. Nay, gorgeous. He had tried to draw the kitten's face, but even his talents could not express his raw beauty.

Geez, you'd think he was obsessed or something.

When he was younger, his grandmother used to tell stories about the cat-hybrids. They used to thrive in the deepest part of the woods, living off the land. They cared nothing for gold or money. Every neko-jin was beautiful, inside and out. Now Kai knew what she meant by her description.

According to his grandfather, the late Queen was apparently having an affair with a neko-jin when she was younger, although the King loved her dearly. After a few years, Voltaire found out about his wife. He had her poisoned out of anger and jealousy, although no one knew about the murder, and she died soon after. It was then that he ordered every neko-jin be killed in his rage towards his wife's betrayal. Eventually, as Kai became old enough to think about love, he began to pester him about noble, loyal and proper women. The prince groaned, turning over on his bed. He had more than once wished he was not born into royalty. The rich married for power and respect, the poor married for love. There was betrayal with the wealthy as opposed to the happiness of the lowly.

He sat up slowly, looking out his window. He had spent an hour or so laying in bed, just thinking about that; the neko-jin, his grandparents, love. His brows narrowed, wondering why he related them to each other.

Abruptly, running footsteps sounded down the hallway. Kai stood and opened his door, seeing it was a group of soldiers. They seemed to be angry and worried at the same time. Quickly the prince got dressed and went to go find hind grandfather. He found the old bat near the entrance hall speaking with Boris.

"What's going on?" Kai demanded, not wasting any time with idle chit-chat.

Voltaire turned to his grandson. "There's been a prison breach." He informed the younger man. "The thief and the murderer have escaped."

He rose a questionable brow. "How is that possible? Our cells are impenetrable."

"That's what we thought." Boris replied. "But the bars on the murderer's cell were snapped and somehow covered in ice, as were the thief's. What's even stranger is that there were blue feathers found all over the hallway."

Kai scowled, not believing the ridiculous words. "That's ludicrous!"

The king growled in his throat, then spoke. His voice was extremely aggravated. "If you don't believe it, then go check the prison yourself."

A/N: Ah, what part do Tala and Bryan have to play in all of this? More than it would seem. evil laugh Tune in next week for the next episode of 'Cinderella: Kon Style!  
Oh god, I'm a loser. 


	6. When All Hope Seems Lost

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter (by the reviews, I think you did). I might try to squeeze in another chapter this week, due to my increase in computer-time and increase of boredom. And I'm currently drawing out Rei and Kai's ball-clothes, so you'll have visuals. I'm so nice.

Chappy 6: When All Hope Seems Lost

Rei's smile had not dimmed since he first realized what day it was as he sleepily climbed out of bed this morning. He was even cheerful doing his chores; quickly but thoroughly. He seemed to have more tasks than usual today, but it didn't faze the boy. All he thought about was watching people dance, eating expensive food, and maybe trying some wine, though he did fear it would make him excessively less sober. (A/N: Translation: He doesn't want to get drunk.) He would be wearing his pretty outfit and maybe someone would dance with him. Well, since he had never danced in his life, he figured he could learn as he watched the other participants. He had always been a quick learner.

Mariah and Hilary had been modeling their new gowns for a good part of the morning. The pinkette wore a rose dress, frilled at the bottom in lighter rose and white. A pink stripe ran down her chest and down to the very bottom. The sleeves, which onlt covered her shoulders and a little below, were puffy and trimmed in white. She also wore light cherry gloves that went up to her elbows and matching ribbons in her hair. A black choker with a ruby clung to her neck.

Hilary seemed as pleased with her gown as Mariah was. Hers was a light yellow, sleeveless and strapless. Golden flowers could be faintly seen on the skirt half while the top was decorated with a sparkling gold material. Lemon gloves made their way to her elbows, and a black choker was around her neck, holding a yellow sapphire. Her hair was up in a bun, which was encircled with daffodils.

Rei had to admit, his step-sisters looked very pretty. Standing next to them was sure to make him feel small and meek, as they were sure to get a lot of attention. Ms. Tate wore a simple violet dress, strapless, and the skirt didn't flare out as much as her daughters. A lavender sash hung behind her and was carried by her inner elbows. Her neck was styled with silver jewelry, as was her fingers and wrists.

As the day drew to the hour, Rei returned to his attic room to get ready. He hummed a cheery tune as he let loose his hair and began to brush out the tangles and knots. Once it ran like a raven waterfall, he got up and went to his bureau. Opening the door, a few moths fluttered innocently out, and Rei's eyes fell on the frightful sight of his father's Chinese outfit, filled with moth holes. His eyes tried to fight back the tears of seeing the last remaining piece of his parents torn and tattered as he lifted the white shirt, examining the damage. Suppressing a sob, he hugged it to his chest. No longer did it smell like Myako Kon, but of the guilty moths. But the neko-jin couldn't blame the creatures. It was in their nature. But never before had they infested his room. The only form of life other than himself was the bat that occasionally flew into the room on hot summer nights when he had the window opened. Maybe Kami didn't want him to go to the ball, or maybe this was punishment for something wrong he did he had not realized.

Slowly and quietly Rei made it down the stairs to where Ms. Tate, Mariah and Hilary were waiting. In his hand, he still held the holey shirt. The blond woman didn't seem as confused as the other two. "Why aren't you dressed, dear boy? We have little time to waste as it is." He voice seemed calm as she played her cards.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, for making you wait for me. But, I cannot go, for you see, my…my clothes are ruined." He held up the chemise for all to see.

Hilary rose a brow. "What did that?" She asked, disgusted at the sight of the tattered material.

"I'm afraid it was the work of moths."

Mariah gave a shriek. "EEEEWWWWWW! Mother! Have his room disinfected at once!" The girl hid behind her sister, frightened that her step-brother might have one of the hideous insects on him now.

A side of Judy Tate's mouth lifted, but it went unobserved. "Yes, of course. Tomorrow, perhaps. Rei, you should move into the stable until it's safe to go back to your room." She suggested as she turned to the door. "Oh well, have a nice night alone. Come, girls. We have a ball to go to."

Hilary took one last look at the shirt and snorted. "It was probably ugly to begin with." And then the three left.

Tears streamed down the boy's pale face as he ran through the house and out the back door. He dashed into the thin edges of the woods and collapsed in the grass under a tall oak. There he cried into the white fabric. Nothing ever worked out for him! Was he there merely to play the role of a housemaid? Was he not allowed to go out and have fun like everybody else? Why did he have to be different?

Rei paused, sensing something looming over him. He heard and felt it's hot breath as it stared down at him. Summoning the courage, the neko-jin looked up at the creature. What he saw was a beautiful white tiger, striped green with what seemed like a bit of golden armour. Although the animal was stunning, the fangs in it's jaw were enough to frighten any man. Quickly Rei tried to scramble away from it, but his back hit the trunk of the oak. He began to shake with terror. Was this creature going to eat him? He surely hoped it would leave in peace.

"Tell me, my child." He was shocked to hear a deep and solemn voice sound from the tiger's throat. "What makes you cry? Why is it that a pretty flower must shed tears in the early night? Tell me."

The cat's words were poetry in Rei's ears. How could an animal have such a silver tongue? "I…I…." He stuttered, his mind boggled. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fate...has been very cruel to me.."

The tiger seemed to smile, kindly, not as if he was staring down at his lunch. "Events predetermined can never be foretold, my child. Fate shapes the future to her whim, and she has dealt you the short thread. But life is a game, and even when all hope seemed lost, you can still pick the winning card." The tiger lowered himself into a sitting position. "My name is Driger, and I'm here to guide you to that card"

Rei nodded. "So, you're like a…fairy godmother?" He asked curiously.

Driger seemed to get annoyed at the term 'fairy godmother'. "We prefer the term 'Guardian', thank you very much."

The neko-jin smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

"Nevermind, we need to get you ready for that ball." Before he could ask how on earth he knew that, the tiger started speaking again. "Alright, we'll need six mice, a horse, a rat, and a pumpkin."

Rei fetched the mice, the rat, he got Bitsy out of the stable, and found a pumpkin in the garden. When he returned with the pumpkin, he noticed that the mice were gone. "Um, where did-"

"Ran off." Driger said rather quickly. (A/N: Cats, what great liars.)

The boy gave a shrug and set the fruit down next to the rat. Driger stood up and touched the pumpkin. Lights began to dance around it and it grew, turning white as it did so. It transformed into a beautiful carriage with gold decorations and gold colored wheels. The inside was fashioned with red plush seating. The cat touched the old horse, Bitsy, and she altered into a young mare, white with gold and white reins. At last the rat was touched and it changed into a buck-toothed man with brown hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a suit of white, gold and a little bit of red. He got up onto the carriage where the driver sat and took Bitsy's reins.

Driger smiled at his work. "There, now you're all set." He told Rei.

"Um, excuse me. But…I can't go dressed like this." He looked down at his dirty clothes with a sad face.

The tiger turned to him. "Oh, you're right. Hold still a moment." His eyes flashed, and Rei felt the clothes changing shape on him. He looked down to observe what work Driger had done on him

A/N: Ooh, cliffy. But you're not going to get Rei's clothes description from his point of view…Can you guess who's then? I'll give you a cookie if you guess correctly! Heck, I'll give you a cookie if you REVIEW! 


	7. Party Time!

A/N: Hello all! Hope you didn't miss me too much. I know I haven't gotten a chapter up in a while, but I've been busy getting that drawing of Rei's ball clothes done. Speaking of which….Here's the link: geocities . com / ceulian(underscore)tears / rei . JPG Tell me what you think! If you want to see more, then go to geocities . com / ceulian(underscore)tears / Front(underscore)page . html Anyway, on with the chappy!  
Hehe, no one guessed who it is! But, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR ALL! 

Chappy 7: Party Time!

Max made his way towards the ballroom, wondering if Tyson had dumped him for the food table. He really didn't mind his boyfriend's food obsession, and he was relieved he didn't get fat(ter). They could always have fun with it, and boy did they have fun with it! Max loved it when Tyson would lick chocolate off him, and he always tasted like chocolate too afterwards which got the blond's hormones going crazy! He loved anything sweet, and Tyson was his candy-land.

He shook his head, pushing away his dirty thoughts. He wanted this night to be romantic, and he felt a little bad for the prince. Kai didn't have anyone he loved to spend the night with. He had to pick through the pile, find one he liked, and had to get to know them during the ball, which surely wasn't romantic. 'At least he doesn't have to spend time with Mr. RedHead-NutJob now.' Max thought with a smile. He quickened his pace. He was already late as it was.

Max made his way down the stairs and down the hall to the ballroom. The hallway walls were covered with paintings of the royal dynasty. Voltaire's son, Voltaire, Voltaire's grandfather, Voltaire's grandfather's grandfather, Voltaire's grandfather's grandfather's grandfather, etcetera. He paused when he spotted someone standing in front of the painting of Karakai Hiwatari, prince Kai's father. The figure had a slim physique and a medium height. Raven bangs were held up by a red bandana with a thin line of gold. Over a red short-sleeved shirt was a beautiful silk Chinese top, white with gold trim. The sleeves were cut, then rejoined on the lower arm. A golden sash was tied around his thin waist, leaving two parts that hung like banners. His pants were black with red trim at the bottom, white socks and then satin black slippers. A white wrap held back their very long, ebony hair, which made his skin seem even more fair.

Max made his way over to the person, now identified as a male due to his flat chest. Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of the boy, who turned his…brown eyes to the soldier. "Um, hello. You're here for the ball, right?" He asked, putting on a smile.

The other smiled back, bowing his head a bit. "Yes, I am."

"Well, usually the guests go to the ballroom. I'm not accusing you of anything, but sometimes we get thieves, since, y'know, everyone's attention is somewhere else." He gave a sheepish smile.

He nodded his head. "Of course, I understand." The boy turned, but turned back. "If you don't mind me asking, who's that?" He pointed to the painting.

Max blinked, confused. He must have been a foreigner or really forgetful no to know who that was. "Er, that's former king, Karakai Hiwatari."

He nodded. "Oh I see. He reminds me of someone I know."

----

Rei entered the ballroom after his little chat with the young blond soldier. It looked like Driger's spell worked; if the person didn't already know what colour his eyes were, then they appeared brown. That tiger was his saving grace. He really owed a lot to him, even though he couldn't really pay him back. Oh well, life would go on. But he had until midnight to enjoy himself.

The ballroom was beautiful, to say the least. The walls almost glowed gold, red banners along the them, and the floor was made of polished white marble. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the most elaborate hung in the middle. Instead on plain white crystal, coloured crystals hung from it in a pattern that, if you looked directly up at it, the crystals made a phoenix. The windows higher up were stunning stain-glass, and there was a wide set of windows that almost reached the floor and the ceiling, which allowed an excellent view of the town and part of the countryside. Satin table cloths hung over redwood buffet tables, the legs visible as the white material only covered part of them. Many couples were dancing to the music of a band near the wide windows. Rei was reminded of flowers as he watched them all. Dresses, robes and suits all flashed with vibrant colour. The women had on masks of make up and glittered with jewelry. Even the men wore trinkets that made them seem more attractive. He felt rather simple and looked down at his clothes. 'I'm wearing Chinese clothing, and no one else is. I'm not simple, I'm unique.' He thought, smiling.

----

Prince Kai held in his annoyance as his fan club of groupies followed him to the buffet table. He picked up a crystal goblet of red wine and sipped it occasionally, watching the scene before him. The die-hard-fans weren't close to him, but he felt their eyes and heard their giggles. He felt the urge to crush the glass in his hand, but then again, the pretty wineglass didn't do anything to him. It merely held what would be his relief for the night. He wore black pants, black boots, a black short-sleeved shirt, silver bands on his arms, and his favorite white scarf. Of course, there was a bit of red here and there to go with his eyes. Midnight blue triangles were painted onto his cheeks.

His gaze landed on a certain boy, raven hair, fair skin, and precious kitty-eyes. Only, this time, he wasn't covered in dirt and wearing hand-me-downs. No, he wore exquisite silk clothing and had managed that ebony waterfall into a hair wrap. He hadn't hid himself under puffy clothes or showy gems, and that was the way Kai liked it. He set his now empty glass back on the table and made his way over to the neko-jin.

----

Rei felt a tap on his shoulder as he was watching the feet of a dancing couple. Looking up he saw a familiar face with red eyes.

"Care to dance?" Asked the young, slate-banged man.

He blinked in surprise. "You!"

"Yes me." He smiled. "I didn't know you'd be at my party."

"Your party?"

The man smirked. "Yes, my party. You don't keep up with current affairs, do you?"

"Um, no, not really." Rei blushed a little, embarrassed at his lack of government knowledge. 'Wait, then that means this guys…' He blushed even more when he realized who exactly this was. 'I knew he looked familiar!'

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Hm?" He snapped out of his thought-ranting.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked patiently, smiling at the boy's nervousness.

A/N: Cliffy again, but you already know what the answer is. I hope to get chappy 8 up sooner than this one.  
Always REVIEW!


	8. Dance and Dash

A/N: Hey hey! Sorry I've been neglecting the story for a while. I haven't been on lately and you can only write so much in a confined period of time. Sorry again. Anyway, no need to make you wait further. 

Chappy 8: Dance and Dash

"I…I don't know how to dance…" Rei admitted to the prince, a look of embarrassment came over his face. He really did want to dance, especially with him, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of all these people.

Kai smiled. "Then I'll teach you."

"You'll wha-!" Before the neko-jin knew it, he felt a hand slip onto the small of his back and another had taken his own. Hesitantly, he placed his free hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Now, watch our feet." He instructed. "Step forward, right, right, backward, turn. Forward, left, left, backward, turn. Good, you're doing very-ow, okay that was my foot, but not to worry." He said with patience. Actually, in those satin slippers, it really didn't hurt. (A/N: Not like GLASS would! What were they thinking? Like Cinderella was a professional dancer when she went to the ball!)

Rei obeyed the prince's instructions and was soon able to look up and dance without stepping on his feet again. His eyes locked onto Kai's beautiful crimson ones. He thought it was unnatural to have that eye colour, but he really shouldn't be talking. An audience had gathered around to watch the dancers, but neither noticed. They were in their own little world.

Kai led them out onto the balcony which was directly outside the wide windows. It would be hard to spot two people dancing under the cover of night, but the light from the ballroom made it so they could see each other. They danced for hours, fast songs and slow songs. With each step, Rei fell further and further in love with his prince. Their bodies drew closer together until they had their arms around each other, swaying to a slower, more romantic song.

Kai smiled down at his Kitty. Not a fake smile he would give his grandfather or Tyson and Max. It was a real smile. His eyes never left the golden ones below him. As the song drew to a close, he lent down to the raven haired beauty, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

Rei froze as their lips touched, eyes wide and a pleasurable squirm ran through his gut. It took his a few moments to register what was happening, and then he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around red-eyed man's neck, pulling him closer. He gasped as he felt a tongue run across his bottom lip, and darted into his mouth. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues battled for dominion, which Kai won. Rei ran his hands through the dark hair at the back of his head and through his slate bangs while he let his hands explore the neko-jin's torso.

They parted to breathe, panting slightly from the tongue-war. Kai smiled down at the boy in his arms, who had rested his head by his neck. This was, without a doubt, the best night of both their lives. He scooped Rei up, getting a startled reaction out of him, and went to sit on the railing of the balcony, setting him down in his lap. He lent in for another kiss.

Rei tilted his head up to him, closing his eyes. Nothing could ruin this.

_DONG_

His eyes snapped open and swerved to the source if the noise. They met a clock, a clock that said it was midnight. Rei's hearts skipped a beat, remembering Driger's words. 'At the stroke of twelve, the spell will wear off and you'll return to what you once were.'

_DONG_

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He jumped out of the prince's lap, pushing away his arms. He heard him protest behind him, but he reentered the ball room.

_DONG_

He ran through the crowds to the door, accidentally knocking down a blonde woman wearing a violet dress.

_DONG_

He dashed passed the blond soldier he had met earlier, who was now accompanied by a taller, midnight blue haired soldier.

_DONG_

He went out of the ballroom, through the hall with the paintings of the royal dynasty.

_DONG_

He ran through the halls he had come in from and found the Entrance Hall.

_DONG_

Already, on the seventh stroke, he felt himself starting to change back. He pulled open the door and ran out to his carriage.

_DONG_

When he got there, the carriage was a pumpkin again, the driver had turned back into a rat (who had run off) and Bitsy was now her old self, and was already started down the road.

_DONG_

In a panic, he started to run after Bitsy, pulling at her reins to make her go faster,

_DONG_

Bitsy got the message and began into a trot. That was all Rei asked of her, since she wasn't fit to run, or be ridden.

_DoNg_

They were almost to the countryside when Rei felt his clothes change back to what they had been. His perfect night was over.

_DONG_

Kai stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. "God dammit!" He punched the wall as hard as he could. He let the love of his life slip away! The neko-jin always seemed to be on a schedule, like back at the lake. But that went too far! 'I'll find him if it takes me the rest of my life!' His frustrated thoughts contemplated. He collapsed on his bed, trying to calm himself down. Closing his eyes, he steadied his ragged breathing, and tried to think of how he could find his Kitty. He then realized.

"I forgot to ask him his name."

A/N: Man, this took longer than expected. Sorry for the wait, summer has made me lazy. But REVIEWING will make me un-lazy!


	9. Lavender and Red

A/N: I'm back with a new chappy! I should celebrate! I've gotten more than 100 reviews! I love you all! 

Chappy 9: Lavender and Red

Rei sat by the lake the next day; Ms. Tate and her daughters were out on the town, shopping most likely. None of them realized it had been him that had danced with the prince last night. Judy had sworn she'd find out who knocked her over and made them pay, making the boy more edgy than usual. And, to top it off, he still didn't know his dance partner's name, since everyone tended to called him 'the Prince'.

He gave a sniff, keeping himself from crying. The one night in years he was having a good- nay, fabulous time, _time _had to be against him. It was his first kiss for crying out loud, and damned if he didn't enjoy it! It was near here that they had first met, and then he had gotten to ride on the back of a big black horse with his prince, holding onto his waist. Sure, all that black and red made him look slightly evil, but looks weren't everything (not that he was complaining or anything).

Rei heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. Swerving around to see who it was, he was met by a set of icy blue eyes seeming to glow in the darkness, accompanied by staring, silver eyes. He then heard words…

"Look, Tala. He has cat eyes." Said one voice.

"He's a sad little kitten, that's what he is." Said another.

"Do you think…?"

"I certainly do, Bryan."

"I thought they were all gone."

"Well, maybe that sadistic bastard missed a few." The second voice seemed darker, deeper, full of hatred and slightly twisted this time. "Let's introduce ourselves." This sentence, however, was spoken like before.

Two people, men, walked out of the darkness. One had lavender hair and a bird-ish look to him, though handsome nonetheless. The other had red hair in a style that made him look wolf-y in appearance. There was something strange in the redhead's eyes that Rei couldn't pinpoint. They wore tattered clothing, with no shoes. Bags dwelled below their eyes. And they were also holding hands…

"Who… are you?" Rei asked, stiff as a board. He didn't know who they were, but he doubted he could trust them.

The redhead chuckled. "Are you stupid or something? You seriously haven't heard of us? Or do you live in this forest, like the rest of the Kitties did?" His lips curved into a grin that Rei did not like.

"I-I don't live in the forest…" He paused and frowned. "And I'm not stupid either."

The silver-eyed one smirked with a raised brow. "Well, I guess this could be a good thing. I'm Bryan, and this is Tala." He motioned to the person whom he was holding hands. "And you are?"

Rei hesitated for a moment. He didn't really get a good feeling from these two, but then again, he never really got to talk to anyone except his stepsisters, and I guess you could include the Prince in there. "My name's Rei."

Tyson tried knocking on Kai's door again. "Come on! Get out of bed you lazy sack o' crap!" He yelled from the hallway, receiving a few stared from passerby's. The soldier had been fed up with waiting for the prince to come down for practice. Usually he would have relished the day Kai left them alone, but the guys was in bad shape after last night. If Max ran away from him, he'd be out looking for him and prepared to ask what the hell happened.

After some very loud knocking, the door swung open. Kai looked grumpier than usual. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

Tyson stepped back. Maybe there should have been a 'beware of bitchy prince' sign on his door. "Uh, I was just wondering why you weren't at practice. Max's form is seriously lacking today without your lectures." He lied. Max was always an acceptable swordsman, and Tyson didn't like badmouthing him in any way.

A silver brow arched upwards. "If you don't know it by know, I can tell when your lying."

"Oh…Um, well, I was worried, alright? After last night you haven't been out of your room." Kai opened his mouth to say something, but Tyson kept on talking. "Go out and find that guy! I don't know why he ran off, but I know he likes you. He gave you the same look Max gave me when we had our fist dance."

The prince's other brow also rose. It was very uncharacteristic of Tyson to care about this sort of thing, and give motivational speeches. With a nod, he let out a smile. "You know what? I think you're right, Tyson. For once in your life, at least."

Tala's jaw dropped. "Are you for real? You danced with the prince?" The three of them were sitting in a circle swapping stories, although the ex-convicts decided not to tell their newfound friend where they had really been for the last two years. 'Out wandering the country' they had said.

Rei smiled. "Well, yes, I did dance with him…." He blushed furiously.

"I bet he kissed you too, right?" Bryan grinned as Rei's face went even redder. "Ha! I knew it!"

The redhead didn't exactly see this as a good thing. "Rei, do you know what the King will do if he finds out his grandson's fallen in love with the last neko-jin?" Bryan and Rei stopped to look and listen to Tala. "Do you even know what he did?"

He shook his head. 'What is he talking about?' "No, what did he do?"

He frowned, closing his eyes. "The old bat was the one who issued the extinction of you're kind." His eyes opened again. "It was something to do with his cheating wife, I've heard."

Rei's face paled. The prince's father killed his kind? But… But his red eyed dance partner had been so nice to him, had been so understanding….

Bryan saw the look on Rei face. "Hey, come on. By what you've said, the guy's not anything like his grandfather. The apple fell far from the tree this time." He gave the neko-jin a supportive pat on the back.

Tala jumped up, smiling. "You know what? We're going to do something nice for you! Come on, Bry, we have work to do!"

A/N: There you have it. What will Tala and Bryan do? You'll just have to wait and see! Man, I put a lot of swears in here. Anyway, recent studied have shown that if you REVIEW, you'll get a new chapter up faster!


	10. Falcon, Wolf, and the Old Bat

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and I'm going to try and make this a long chapter in honour of my tenth chappy. I better get started. I'm starting to pull away from the original tale now.

Chappy 10: Falcon, Wolf, and the Old Bat

King Voltaire sat in his studies, scowling over a piece of paper. 'Damn, we're going to have to raise taxes to pay for the eastside bridge's reconstruction. I knew that wasn't a strong enough frame.' He thought bitterly, although it was he that didn't want to spend anymore money on it. He was lucky the townspeople were so naïve, they didn't even notice how black and greedy his heart really was. No one realized he kept more of the tax payers money than he should have. Well, all except Boris, and Kai had his suspicions.

Speaking of his fool of a grandson, he still hadn't found a wife, although he had heard Kai had spent the night with only one person. He had heard rumors, or facts as the young blond soldier, Max, seemed to know quite a bit, had said his partner was definitely male but could be mistaken for a woman if just glanced at. But Voltaire didn't care about what he looked like. He was still a guy, and he could not accept that. Kai had to marry a WOMAN and not a MAN. Imagine if he let his grandson marry a man! There would be no child to take the throne, the people would probably turn against him, and you can't show off your wife at parties when she's a man. They'd have no more alliances, the people would probably start to doubt Kai's abilities, and the soldiers would think him a joke. Besides, focusing on Kai and his future bride kept his mind off those damned gay soldiers of his. The cook had already complained about two of them making out in her pantry, and her assistant, Oliver, kept getting frequent visits from one of the other blond soldiers, Enrique I believe it was, while they were working! It was if every woman in the castle had become invisible.

At first, Voltaire thought about punishing those three soldiers, but then again, they'd probably resign for harassment to their sexuality, and they were actually his best fighters, under Kai of course. Even at a young age, Tyson, Max and Enrique were extremely talent with a sword, and he didn't want that talent wasted by taking orders from anyone else. If anyone dare attack his kingdom, he wanted to have the best army to assure his victory. He's throw the enemy king into his jails and take over the idiot's land.

While on the subject of jail, the King had sent his soldiers to search through every house for the escapees. The murderer had been caught two years earlier hanging one of his soldiers, who had served as a tax collector. Apparently, the redhead either didn't want to give up his money, or he had none. About a month later, a lavender-haired thief was caught trying to steal one of the Lady's necklaces with a large ruby on it. He attempted to run, but he wound up in the cell next to the psycho killer. That was a big mistake on Voltaire's part. They were both geniuses, for criminals, and had managed to escape. Of course, the guards assumptions were utterly ridiculous. The bars had been iced over and broken and there had also been blue feathers on the floor. A priest had come to inspect the scene. He said it was the work of guardian spirits. It was a crackpot theory.

The priest had explained that spirit guardians took on the shape of the person's inner beast. He suggested there was some sort of bird, at least, and a northern animal, like a polar bear or a walrus. The King had heard of such things, but he never believed it. When he was merely a boy, he was told a black phoenix would come to help him if or when he truly needed it, but nothing had come to 'help' him. Kai's was said to be a phoenix, and he had overheard others. Some of his soldiers talked about having dreams about theirs; dragons, turtles, sharks, panthers, leopards, lions, bears, monkeys, elephants, gorillas. It was completely absurd! There were two criminals loose and all his soldiers could talk about was their silly dream-pets.

Voltaire stood, looking out the large window behind his desk. The night was creeping upon the sky. Everything lay in dim shadow as the sun sent it's final goodbyes and melted under the horizon. The stars began to twinkle and twas the moon's time to shine. The room behind him lay in darkness save what the pale sky eye could see. This night was calm, with a gentle breeze carrying the warmth of the early summer.

Suddenly, his ears heard the small sound of his priceless angel antique being picked up from atop the fireplace, and being stuffed into a bag. The statue was about the size of his lower arm, made of pure gold and silver, and encrusted with rubies. It was a piece offering to him around twenty years earlier from one of the neighboring kingdoms. A year later, he attacked and took over said country. He turned to see the thief that had escaped his prison. 'The fool, like a mouse climbing into the cat dish.' He started towards the boy, but stopped as he felt cold steal press against his throat.

The thief turned around, holding up the bag. "Thanks for the gift. I'm sure it will fetch a nice price." He said smugly.

"Put it down if you know what's good for you." Voltaire glared daggers at the thief, but became extremely wary as the one at his throat pressed dangerously closer. A voice, one familiar and one he most hated, hissed in his ear.

"You can't tell my Bryan what to do, and besides, you're not one to make demands. Yell for your guards and I'll make sure you can never speak again." murmured the murderer. He could imagine the arrogant smirk the smart-ass was wearing.

"….Take it. Take whatever you want, just don't kill me." The King said, though still in the gruff, orderly way. When they let him go, he'd have them captured faster than you could say 'execution'.

The thief grinned and walked over, grabbing a candlestick, dumping the candles onto the floor, and shoved it in his bag. "That doesn't really fit into our plan. See, we plan to take anything remotely valuable in this room, and by the way, thanks for leaving the lights off, it makes my job so much easier. But we planned to make an exception for one more thing. See, it's not as valuable, it's hardly valuable at all, but you'd be better off without it."

"And what would that be?"

The murderer chuckled sadistically in his ear. "You're life, old bat." The sharp blade sliced through his throat and into his arteries. He was let go to drop on the floor as his veins pumped out his blood. He tried to yell for help, but his blood came up his throat and poured out his mouth. He was sickened by the metallic taste but he couldn't worry about that. His vision was going blurry, and he was growing cold. But he saw the murderer and the thief leave, hand in hand. And only one thought went through his mind before it was lost.

'Are there no women left in this world?'

Tala and Bryan hid in the shadows of the city, avoiding the guards on patrol. Of course, they didn't even bother to check the alleys, so it was good for the criminals. Tala watched as one walked passed, his hand clenching his dagger.

"Tala, you're not going to make a mess on the road where everyone can see." Bryan whispered in his ear, linking their arms and pulling the redhead further into the alley.

"Well, let's get out of here before I become a serial killer." He said, grinning.

The lavender haired boy gave a loving smile. "Oh you. Even killing the bastard wasn't enough. Maybe I should call Falborg for a quick escape?" He suggested.

Tala turned Bryan around so he could wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a kiss. He kept it chaste and parted, but let his hands wander on his lover's back. "It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I love having a good reason to hold onto you."

"You never needed a reason before." Bryan smirked seductively, his arms around Tala's neck.

The guards didn't even notice the big, blue bird flew down from the sky. He landed gracefully in the alley where his master was waiting. Bryan climbed onto his shoulder and Tala climbed on behind him, his arms around his boyfriend. Falborg flew up into the sky, once again unnoticed by the people below.

Revenge was sweet.

A/N: Not as long as I had hope, but it's the longest I've written. I hope you all like it and I hope you all REVIEW! 


	11. Bad Things Happen to Friends of Convicts

A/N: Hello, my loyal minions! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I've been busy with other things (my artwork, Xbox, getting frequently kicked off the computer…). Anyway, I shall not deny you any further. So, let me present….

Chappy 11: Bad Things Happen To Friends of Convicts

Rei sat by the lake the next afternoon, Judy and the girls had gone into town again. Tala and Bryan had promised they'd come back with their surprise. He had tried convincing them he wasn't worth the trouble but they simply insisted. He had had time to ponder on what they were going to do for him as he did the housework. Something inside the neko-join made him believe he had made some really good friends.

This time Rei was washing the laundry in the river. If he got the lot of his work done, he could get a head start on dinner. Tonight he was making chicken with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, sided by freshly made bread. Yes, much was expected of him, but he was used to it by now. I mean, he had lived like this for the majority of his life, no? Hilary always teased him that he'd make some cat-lady a good wife.

Rei had always been a good-natured child, hardly complained, hardly argued, and he never got physically violent with anyone or anything. He had always been a sweet little kitten, too kind hearted to call anyone a bad name or to make cruel jokes. You would think after spending his life with people completely opposite him, hateful, selfish and greedy, he would become more time them. But the memories of his mother and father kept his soul pure and innocent.

He looked up from the clothes, hearing two people coming up behind him. He was greeted by the sight of his two friends, looking quite pleased with themselves. They both wore richer clothing than the previous day. "Good afternoon, Rei." the silver-eyed boy sat down next to him, not caring if he got his new clothes dirty or grass stained. His wore more of a maroon with pale lemon and black while Tala wore white, blue and orange.

"Afternoon, Bryan." Rei smiled, going back to washing the clothes. "I see you bought yourselves new outfits. They look good on you."

Tala smirked. "Why thank you, Kitty. But we kind of needed to ask you something," He said as the neko-jin turned his head to them, paying attention. "What's your size? I figured you might be somewhere around six, but Bryan wanted to make sure."

He rose an ink black eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm a six. Why did you need to know?" Though, he had a feeling he knew already.

"We were going to get you a nice new outfit." Said Bryan.

"You really don't have to do that for me-"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Before Rei knew what was happening, he was forced face first into the grass, someone holding his wrists together behind him back. He turned his head to see who was there, He saw a short, green haired young man holding him down. He had green eyes as well and wore an orange and red uniform with silver armor. Rei also saw a woman with long blue hair in a high ponytail and a shorter young man with gray hair and a thick red streak in the center, both wearing similar uniforms, holding down Bryan while a gorilla-like man with very tanned skin and long, blond hair had Tala forced into a tree with his wrists held together on his back. They all had the same green eyes and the same style of armor. Three more people came quickly out of the bushes, two male, one female. One young man had wild tan hair and lightly tanned skin, the other had pale aqua hair, pale skin, and was quite tall. The short girl had pale skin and pink hair.

"Wow! You actually caught them!" She exclaimed, bewildered. "I knew the late king was making the right decision when he hired you four!"

"Matilda, now is not the time to be a suck up." The blond beside her said , shaking his head, looking to the green haired young man. "Joseph, who's that? We were ordered to bring in the murderer and the thief." Rei's eyes darted to Bryan and Tala. 'They lied.'

He snorted. "We heard them talking, he's friends with those two. He could try and help them escape again. Better to be safe than sorry."

"He's got a point." The blue haired woman said.

"See? Mariam agrees with me."

Tala growled, still pressed into the tree by the gorilla man. "Rei's just a civilian! He's not a criminal, nor would, or could, he help us escape from you prison!" He said before giving a muffle cry as he was pushed further into the tree.

"Save it for the judge, killer. Or, in this case, it's the executioner, since you DID kill the king." The blonde ape grinned, his voice deep. You could tell he was all brawn and no brains.

Rei watched as the aqua haired man knelt down to observe him. "Hey, Miguel, didn't all those cat-people die?" He asked curiously, still staring at him.

"You mean the neko-jin?" The blond, Miguel, wandered over and knelt beside the other soldier, staring at the boy being held to the ground by Joseph. "Oh my word! I think he's one of them!"

Mariam leaned a bit so she could get a look. "Claude, move your big head. Woah! Look at his eyes! It's a dead giveaway!"

"Should we kill him?" Asked the dark skinned blond. "I mean, it is the law."

Rei felt a rush of fear go through him. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid his whole life. He had never wanted to be found, he never wanted to be killed! He never wanted to be stared at like that! But luckily, the leader of the green eyed foursome had common sense.

"Don't be so rash, Dunga." Bryan and Tala snickered at his name. "That law was issued by the late king, so the new king could have a different say on that matter. Now, Joseph," He turned to the green haired young man, "You and Matilda will take the neko-jin to King Kai. (A/N: Not the one from Dragon Ball Z.)" He addressed the others. "Mariam and I will take the thief and Claude and Dunga can handle the murderer. Miguel, you keep a look out and inform me of anything suspicious."

"Gotcha Ozuma." Miguel nodded in agreement, apparently glad he didn't have to be near Tala or Bryan.

Rei felt himself being pulled to his feet and forced to walk, his wrists still being held together behind his back. He looked back to see Tala also being forced to walk, as was Bryan. Looking to his two 'escorts', as his mind had no other word for them, he noted that the girl seemed to look like a pixie while the male looked somewhat like a frog, due to all the green. They were headed down a forest path that Rei had never known.

In Voltaire's studies, Kai watched as a few servants looked over the room, noting what had been stolen and tried to clean the blood off the floor. Frankly, Kai was happy his grandfather was gone, but stealing and letting the bastard bleed all over HIS floor was quite offensive, especially the latter. He had already rid of everything personal to Voltaire, but he was afraid the red in the wood would stay forever to remind Kai of him. But, then again, you could always throw a rug over it. He had sent the four soldiers from the Saint Shield clan Voltaire had hired and three of his other soldiers to find the murderer and the thief and bring them in. They had only stolen his grandfather's things, but you could always sell the stuff.

"Kai! I mean, your Majesty!" Kai turned to see Max at the doorway. He didn't like it when the blond called him by his title.

"Max, you're a friend, you're allowed to call me by my name." He said, walking over to him. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Well, the murderer and the thief have been found, but they found someone else with them." He explained. "They had their suspicions so they captured him too."

The King nodded. "Oh, I see."

"But, um… you might want to come see this." Max said, a frown on his face. Intrigued, Kai followed the blond to the Entrance Hall, where he saw Joseph and Matilda holding onto a very stationary and frightened looking boy.

Well, he was a sight for sore eyes. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

A/N: Yes, another cliffy. You may notice I didn't put Aaron in there with Barthez Battalion. The reason is, I don't really like Aaron, so I didn't use him. Sorry again for the wait, but please REVIEW! 


End file.
